


Just So... Uncute

by mmmdraco



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma thinks Akane is uncute. Yep. That's totally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So... Uncute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Ranma Saotome had never been the kind of guy to admit that he was wrong to anyone else, but he was certainly able to admit it to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just have to go and let that... that GIRL get to you! I can handle her sisters, and all of those girls who actually WANT to marry me and they're cute, and I can handle all of the guys who want to woo me when I am Ranma-CHAN! But... what is it about her? Why must Akane Tendou be the one person who I can't get the better of?"

He sighed and submerged his face in the basin of water before him. A moment later, he was she. Ranma-chan sighed and walked over to the bathtub: the real reason he'd come into the room. It was just a handy thinking spot... so long as he didn't walk in on anyone and no one walked in on him. Er, her. Grabbing her chest, Ranma-chan sighed in frustration. "Why is it that I can't get rid of this stupid curse? We keep going right near the springs, but I'm always going off to save Akane and it's worth it, but on the way back, can none of us remember to stop and fall in the Spring of Drowned Man?" Sinking into the tub, Ranma nearly slipped as he felt the supple flesh that had filled his hands fade to hardened muscle that he was barely touching. "She's just so... uncute. Very, very uncute. She's not the cutest girl I've ever seen and I'm not lying and I don't grow breasts every time I get splashed with cold water!"

He half expected some voice to intrude and comfort him by saying something like...

"Of course not, Ranma."

Ranma's eyes widened and he jumped up from the tub and looked around. Nabiki was standing there, simpering slightly and blushing. "Now I see what all the fuss is about. Ranma? It's dinner time. I believe Akane cooked. Y'know, it couldn't hurt to tell her that you don't hate her. She *is* the one you're engaged to." She looked down again and smiled. "Ta!" The door behind her slid closed.

His eyes wide, Ranma sank into the tub again. "Na... Akane... Gah!" But, he took only a moment to recover before he stood and dried off, draining the tub and dressing again.

When Ranma approached the table, he hastened to sit down. He found himself sitting next to Akane, but Ryouga (the pervert who'd found a way to sleep near Akane almost nightly!) was on her other side. Ranma raised an eyebrow before picking up his chopsticks and attacking the slices of mushroom that floated atop his beef broth. "What's HE doing here?"

Ryouga grinned, fangs glinting in the light. "I was invited."

"And you managed to find your way? Amazing. I'd thought you'd GET LOST!"

The fangs disappeared as Ryouga frowned. "Anything for Akane."

Ranma glared and whispered under his breath, "But never enough."

He suddenly found himself face-to-face with Akane. "What was that, Ranma?"

"Nothing!" He turned his head. "Don't get that uncute face of your's so close to mine next time, all right?"

Akane glared at him. "Ranma Saotome, I have had it up to HERE with you!" She raised her hand so that it was pressed against Ranma's throat. "You don't like me? FINE! You don't want to marry me? FINE! You don't even care that I don't care what kind of curse you have? FINE! You don't care that I love you? FINE!" She stood, her face flushed. "You think I'm uncute? FINE!!! But if you think all of that, then what do you think of this?" She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard. As he straightened up, she leaned down and gave him a fiery kiss, then broke into sobs and ran from the room.

A moment later, the room was filled with clattering as several pairs of chopsticks fell to either the table or the floor. Genma continued eating quite heartily, even reaching to steal the food from Ranma's plate. He suddenly paused. "Well, it's no fun to steal if no one cares. Go!" He reached out a foot to kick Ranma into action. As soon as his son was out the door, he happily took Ranma's entire plate and slid the food onto his own, placing the empty plate back where it had been. Ryouga stood and was about to follow when Nabiki cleared her throat. "Well, that's how Akane feels, then. I don't think anyone would be wise to try to convince her otherwise." The man who, when splashed with cold water, became P-chan and had spent so many nights cuddled, in that form, in Akane's arms sank again to the floor and lost himself in his thoughts. "Akane... I am always lost until I find you. And, I will find you. Somehow..."

Meanwhile, Akane was running down the street, her eyes overflowing with tears. She suddenly tripped as she miscalculated a dip in the road and she lay there, sobbing. It wasn't enough to humilate herself like that in front of everyone whom she was close to, but now she was dirty and crying and her knees were aching, all in the middle of the road. "Ranma... I hate you!"

"Funny. That's not what you said just a bit ago."

"Ranma?" She turned her head, wiping her eyes as she went. She made eye contact with him... Ranma Saotome whom she had just slapped *and* kissed, professed both love and hate for. Her cries started anew and she sank even further to the ground.

A moment later, strong arms were around her and holding her close. "Akane... I... I know..." He turned her face upward and held her chin. "You're not uncute." He paused and considered her a moment. "I just try not to tell myself that." He stroked the side of her face with his thumb and looked at her lips. "I... I'm a martial artist. I'm as good as female far more often than I'd like. I was told that I was engaged to you before I even met you. And, do you want to know why I don't want that?"

Akane looked up at him, blinking away fading tears. "Why?"

"Because... Oh, shoot. This was a whole lot easier when I was just telling myself. But... Look, Akane. I love you. I've loved you since shortly after I met you, but I always had this dream that I would marry a girl that *I* asked, not my father in some half-assed agreement made before we could even say, 'I do.' At first, you infuriated me because I thought... I thought that you hated me, so it would never work out anyway. But... Akane Tendou, I'm asking you... can you forgive me for all of that and can we drop this stupid arrangement that our fathers made?"

"Ranma... I'm sorry. And, yes. I suppose that would be best." She bit her lip and looked to the ground. "I just... I'm sorry."

"Good." Ranma tilted her face up once more. "One more thing... will you marry me?"

"WHAT???"

Ranma blinked. "Um... marry... you, me..."

Akane jumped to her feet and brushed herself off. "You... Ranma! I..." Her hand curled into a fist and she pulled it back, but then let it drop to her side again. She reached down quickly and helped him stand. "I'd love to marry you if you can put up with my cooking."

"And the violence?" Ranma smiled.

"Watch it or you'll get to know that a whole lot more before the wedding." Akane quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I think I can handle the cooking. And, honestly, the wedding dress? I'd fill it out better, but I'll let you wear it." He smiled and leaned in an placed a soft kiss on Akane's nose before racing off.

A moment later, a cloud of dust had been kicked up behind them as Akane went racing after Ranma shouting, "Hey! Ranma! I'm warning you... Ranma!!!"


End file.
